Dawn Front/Story
This page contains the story for every season of Dawn Front. Season 1 Introduction Expand to read the script. The Dormant Temple Stirs The Heart of Snow Beats Once More Opening the Illusory Treasure A Path of Blood at the Bottom of the Box * (Outside Ice Spirit Gorge) * Unknown Warrior: We were a second too late... Nidhogg has already entered the camp, so our people have no way of going in. * Louie: Then tell the men to surround Ice Spirit Gorge and standby. The second Nidhogg gets rHold of the plans for the Heart of Ice, we'll go in for the kill. * Unknown Warrior: Captain! We've just received word that our reinforcements may not be on the way! * Louie: Nothing to worry about, not with the new additions to our ranks. Besides, the Nameless Chivalric Order is accustomed to the solitude of the night; this time is no different. * (Inside the Snowy Base Camp) * Ozeca: I did not expect their defenses to be so powerful, Colonel. I take full responsibility for the heavy losses we've experienced. * Nidhogg: There's no point to saying these things. All I care about is retrieving those plans. * Ozeca: We still have a number of new recruits stationed outside the camp, but with their strength... * Nidhogg: Let's go outside first. * (Apple Federation Council Room) * Kimi: I have carefully read the Order's report. If Reid obtains the Heart of Snow, Nidhogg will only grow stronger. I must go to Losol City myself to stop him, but I may need your help. * Orlando: A moment's notice is all I need. Have you confirmed the time of the black market auction? As they only deal in cash, I fear you will need many guards to help protect your money. * Kimi: I'm not worried about the money, I'm worried about that assassin, Shade. He may be the biggest obstacle to overcome. * Orlando: If he really does appear, just leave him to me. * (Mercury Group Council Room) * Reid: This isn't good... I thought our operation was top secret, and yet Kimi appears to have seen right through it. * Shade: That's your problem. * Reid: One more thing. If we really do get into an open conflict with them... for my sake, don't just open fire like you did last time. Understood? * Shade: ...Suit yourself. * (Outside Camp No.7) * Peachy: Why did I get transferred to this camp we rarely ever use? I can't even bring my test materials, what a waste... This is all because of that elf... * Gray Raven: Sigh... If I'm not mistaken, he has keen tracking abilities. Maybe it's the wind, or the sunlight, or even the flow of water... But I shouldn't mention it, right? * Peachy: (Whispers) So we just sit here and wait for our chance to fall from the sky? * Gray Raven: Since he's never left that forest, I'm sure he'll use ordinary modes of travel to go north. Intercepting him here should be fine; besides, I've always wanted to meet an elf! Kimi - Apple Apparel Group Do you want to be an excellent designer? Welcome to the Apple Federation Apparel Group. Expand to read the script. * (Apple Federation Apparel Group, CEO Office) * Joe: Lady Kimi, this is the champion of the Apple Federation's stylist competition. * I: Greetings, Lady Kimi! * Kimi: Greetings, and congratulations on your honorable victory. * I: Thank you very much! I only meant to try my hand at this; I never thought I would win in the end! * Kimi: The talented will always shine brighter than their peers, no matter where they go. * I: Then... does this mean I can work for the Apple Federation Apparel Group now? * Kimi: Of course. However, you will need to complete just one final task before you do. * I: What is it? Some sort of background check? * Kimi: Not at all. To be frank, it is the entire reason we held this stylist competition in the first place. * I: I don't quite understand... * Kimi: It's fine. It's true that we held this competition in order to recruit an outstanding stylist, but it isn't due to any shortage of workers. * I: Oh, I get it! It's because of that task, right? What is it, then? * Kimi: A rare design material has appeared in Losol City and the Mercury Group, backed by Nidhogg, has their eyes set on it. I need the help of a powerful stylist if I am to stop them. * Kimi: The task may prove dangerous; would you be willing to travel to Losol City with me, nonetheless? * I: Of course, I would! I never thought Lady Kimi herself would give me such an important mission... I won't let you down! * Kimi: Then there's not a minute to waste. Joe Brownie, please get started on our travel arrangements. Orlando - Federal Land Force Will you join us in the army and protect the peace of the continent? Expand to read the script. * Orlando: As you will be the only new recruit in our operation, allow me to reiterate a number of matters. * Orlando: We have two objectives to accomplish in Losol City. * Orlando: The first is to protect Lady Kimi of the Apple Federation Apparel Group throughout the entirety of the mission. * Orlando: The second is to prevent the Tyre Coalition's allies, the Mercury Group and Nidhogg, from obtaining the rare design material. * Orlando: Anything aside from these two objectives does not concern us. Understood? * I: Understood. * Orlando: In addition, the Tyre Coalition will be deploying an elite team of stylists, just like our own, to escort Reid to Losol City and assist him in acquiring the rare material. * Orlando: This elite team will be comprised of highly-trained Tyre Coalition assassins, most notably Shade, a peerless sniper assassin. * Orlando: Your mission is to eliminate the Tyre Coalition assassins. As for Shade, leave him to me. * I: Yes! * Orlando: The enemy is fully aware of our current presence, so there is no need for discrete action. * I: We're fighting them head-on? * Orlando: No. Both sides have agreed not to engage in armed combat, except for under very special circumstances. * Orlando: But never forget, this is only the beginning of the battle. Every victory and loss will ultimately affect the fate of Miraland and its people. * I: Yes, sir! Louie - Nameless Order Choose this path, perhaps you can never have your own name. Are you ready? My comrades. Expand to read the script. * Louie: What's with you? You don't look too good… * I: It's nothing… Just a little cold… * Louie: It takes a while to acclimate to the air in the north. Here, drink this and warm your body up a bit. * I: Cough! This stuff is strong! * Louie: Just a little longer, and the sun will rise. * I: Why does the initiation ceremony for the Nameless Chivalric Order have to be held at dawn? * Louie: The night is often darkest just before the dawn. As we fight against the darkness, the light is always at our back. * Louie: Upon joining in the Nameless Chivalric Order, you will forsake your own name; all that you hold dear will only ever exist in your memories. * Louie: I believe you are now ready. From now on, we are comrades in arms, and solitary companions to the nameless dark. * Louie: Our war is as endless as the snowfall in these lands. The hope, light, and warmth of the coming dawn are what we swear to protect. Now, hold your insignia and repeat after me. * Louie: From this day forth, I forsake my name, my past, and all I hold dear… * I: From this day forth, I forsake my name, my past, and all I hold dear… * Louie: I hereby renounce my existence, and vow to wander the night in solitude, protecting the light of glory and striking through the darkness of night until my dying breath… * I: I hereby renounce my existence, and vow to wander the night in solitude, protecting the light of glory and striking through the darkness of night until my dying breath… * Louie: ...In hope of the coming dawn. * I: ...In hope of the coming dawn. * Louie: This, I solemnly swear. * I: This, I solemnly swear! * Louie: Good. With your vows complete, you are now one of us. Allow me to grant you a gift from our predecessors. * I: Wow! This snowmobile is amazing! This is… for me? * Louie: Get on. Let's head back to camp. * I: W-Wait for me! Kloris - Pigeon Forest Are you willing to accept the blessing of the wind, to fight alongside me? Expand to read the script. * I: Huh? Is that a harp I hear? Who could be playing it right now? * (In the cold moonlight, a silver-haired moonlight sits on the roof, plucking out a gentle melody. The end is long and drawn-out, with a hint of sadness.) * I: (How beautiful…) * Kloris: Who is there? * I: It's me. We met earlier today, I saw you enlist. * Kloris: … * I: (Why isn't he saying anything? Looking closely at him… is he in a daze? I heard the Elf Prince likes to meditate, but this much? Even so, he's still so handsome…) * Kloris: What are you looking at? * I: Erm… uh, your harp is, uh, really pretty… * Kloris: I brought this with me from Pigeon Forest. * I: Pigeon Forest must be a beautiful place, right? I hope I can see it someday. * Kloris: Indeed. For many years, we elves did not associate with mankind… but now, we are cooperating with one another. * (Kloris stands. The bow on his back moves slightly in the wind, producing a small whistling sound.) * Kloris: My original goal should be to converge with the Nameless Chivalric Order, but the wind tells me we may encounter a different enemy along the way… * I: A different enemy? What should we do? Should we keep marching through the night to avoid them? * Kloris: It is too late now. It would be best to steel yourself for the coming day's battle. * I: Huh? Oh… alright. I won't disturb your meditation any longer. Reid - Mercury Group Mercury Group welcomes powerful stylists. Expand to read the script. * (Mercury Group Headquarters, CEO Office) * Reid: So Lady Kimi has also decided to go to Losol City? * The Secretary: Yes. I've just received a report: the Apple Federation has organized a number of master stylists. Their objective is most likely to disrupt our operation. * Reid: Oh? How interesting. I may have to reconsider my methods, then. * The Secretary: Do you mean to say you are no longer going to Losol City? * Reid: Of course not. If you wish to make your opposition experience the most crushing sense of defeat, you must defeat them when they are strongest. * The Secretary: I understand. Shall we arrange for that person from before to take care of the matter? * Reid: Yes. I would like to see them in my office tomorrow, if possible. I have a number of matters to discuss with them. * The Secretary: Very well. * (The next day) * Reid: Welcome to the Mercury Group. My name is Reid. * I: Hello, Mr. Reid. I'm honored you took the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me today. * Reid: The honor is all mine. Please, sit. * I: You must have called me for a job, correct? How can I help you? * Reid: I am traveling to Losol City for a certain item, but a number of… obstacles have appeared. I need help to get rid of those obstacles, and you can help me. * I: I never thought you would need me for such an important task. What do you need me to do, specifically? * Reid: Hmmhmm… perhaps it would be best if I explained the details on our way to Losol City? * I: We're leaving right now? * Reid: Yes. The helicopter is ready and waiting for you. Shade - Invisible Blade Invisible. Silent. Elusive. Join the Invisible Blade. Expand to read the script. * Shade: Hey! Who are you, and what business do you have here? * I: I...I’m sorry to be late… * Shade: Are you also a part of our expedition? * I: Yes! * Shade: You are really late… Being late by even a second can be the difference between success and failure. The Invisible Blade won’t belong to people like you. * I: Awaiting orders! * Shade: Our mission is to protect and escort the CEO of the Mercury Group to Losol City, and to assist him in retrieving an important design material. * I: What do I need to do? Will we be facing any opposition? * Shade: The CEO of the Apple Federation Apparel Group will also go to Losol City, and will be escorted by a team of specialists. Her goal is most likely to deter our mission. I have no doubts about your skill, but the use of weapons is forbidden for the mission. * I: What? Why? * Shade: Because it is part of the conditions on the mission. Even without any weapon, none can stop the Invisible Blade. * I: Yes! * Shade: Move out, and remain vigilant at all times. Nidhogg - League Till You’re going to join Tyre Coalition? Expand to read the script. * Ozeca: Colonel, this is our new recruit. * (Nidhogg glances coolly in their direction) * I: G-Good afternoon, Colonel Nidhogg! * Ozeca: I've seen plenty of good soldiers retire in my days, so let me confirm one thing with you. Are you fully aware of the decision you have made? * I: Yes, sir! Crystal-clear, sir! * Ozeca: Not bad. Never lose that determination. Now come with me. * I: The conference room? Will I be studying the basics from a book? * Ozeca: Enough questions. Just open that file, and sign your name. * I: This is… a final will and testament? * Ozeca: Starting from where you're standing right now, you will be riding against the so-called "light" of the seven nations. * Ozeca: Subjugated by a false peace, the people of this world yield to their curse, indulging in absurdity without even realizing it. We must shatter this reality. * I: Your words… does this mean you are as war-hungry as the rumors make you out to be, Colonel? * Ozeca: You ask too many questions. * Nidhogg: I care little for the opinions of others. If bloodshed and sacrifice cannot be avoided, then we must face it head-on. * Ozeca: Everything will fall into place once we achieve our objective. For now, just sign your name. There's plenty more for you to do. * I: Yes! Gray Raven - Sixth Clinic Are you going to accept my makeover? You can gain unprecedented strength. Expand to read the script. * Peachy: Another newcomer? Looking for the doctor, right? He's pretty busy these days, what with all the new test subjects… * I: Test subjects? * Gray Raven: Do we have another guest, Peach? * Peachy: Heehee, I'm only kidding! (Whispers) Don't tell the doctor, okay? * Gray Raven: You, huh? * Gray Raven: (Looks up and down) Hmm… * Gray Raven: Very good… people come from all over to my lab seeking greater power and abilities. Tell me, why have you chosen to come here today? * I: Because I want to become like you. * Gray Raven: I sense… a great deal of ambition in your soul. * Gray Raven: But I've studied more than my fair share of ordinary souls like yours. Do you have anything even more interesting to offer me in exchange? * I: Well… * (Peach giggles quietly at Gray Raven's words) * Gray Raven: Don't trouble yourself too much over this. Just accept my… changes… and obey my instructions, and I will fulfill your desires one by one. * I: Then… what do you need me to do? * Gray Raven: An elf once passed through here. His name was… Kloris? I had never met an elf before… Does his body differ much from a human's? (Chuckles) I'm sure he'd make a fine specimen… * I: Huh? You want me to fight an elf?! * Gray Raven: Don't get ahead of yourself! You need only bring me one of his companions; I'll handle the rest, personally. Ahhhh, just thinking about it makes me shudder with excitement! * Peachy: The operating room is just down the hall over there. Come find me when you've made your decision. * I: Okay! Season 2 Introduction Expand to read the script. *(From the top of the dome, the Omniray shines its light down to the Ruin Island. Somehow, it now looks cold and eclipses the light of the virtual zone above Hyper Square.) *(Orlando, carrying a giant laser cannon, unleashes a furious barrage to the man in red light.) *(The glaring laser forces the federal agents beside Orlando to avert their eyes. However, Orlando merely furrows his brow slightly.) *'Orlando:' ...Missed. *(When the smoke clears, nobody is in sight.) *'Shade:' Cover me. *(Beneath a pair of sunglasses that has been hovering beside Shade a figure gradually appears. She lifts fingers and two mecha dogs rush out toward Orlando.) *(A federal agent quickly takes out a defense item. A huge shield is erected, blocking the dogs on the other side.) *(Shade has found the perfect shipe position. When he is about to pull the trigger, however, the red light on his body suddenly flashes violently and freezes his movement.) *'Shade:' Unauthorized action. Requiring permission to continue. *(Gray Raven's voice comes from Shade's communicator.) *'Gray Raven:' No big deal. On it. *(Sounds like the communicator being snatched away, and then comes Reid's voice.) *'Reid:' Shade, if you see—— *'Shade:' Over and out. *(Shade clicks off the communicator. After a moment, the red light disappears.) *'Shade:' I win this round, Commander. *(Shade pulls the trigger. Orlando's 'body' dissolves into pixels as his hame, floating overhead, turns gray.) *'Shade:' Don't drop your guard, he's going to respawn in another virtual space. *(Thick clouds slowly move to two ports of Cloud, sieving several rays of cold light.) *(Distant waves keep flowing in and crushing against the gravels on the beach, inevitable just like the imminent war.) Louie - Nameless Order Choose this path, perhaps you can never have your own name. Are you ready? My comrades. Expand to read the script. * (Against the warm sea wind, the ship leaves the supply place and sails into the Eternal Sea on the east of Cloud and goes southward.) * I: Amazing, the wind was bone-chilling in the ice-free harbor, but now it feels like we've entered the first day of spring. * Louie: The weather will still be more pleasant when we change ship in Port Eprido. * I: Aren't we going to Ruin Island? Why should we go to Port Eprido. * Louie: Sailing along the coast and ocean voyage are totally different. The only ice-free harbor in North cannot berth big ships. Our little boat has to get replenished from time to time. * I: This ship carries hundred of comrades. You call it 'little boat'? * Louie: Haha, I guess you must be from inland have not seen Cloud Empire's treasure vessel or the Pigeon Kingdom's supertanker. That's real ship for long-distance voyage. * Louie: The trip to Ruin Island will be a long one. To avoid the storms and reefs, we may spend several months at sea. Thankfully, a Pigeon friend is willing to lend me a ship. * I: Let me guess. It's an elf, right? * Louie: Yes. It's quite a coincidence that when I was retrieving their lost property, I came across some information about AI in Ruin Island. And that's why I'm going there. * I: The Artificial Intelligence of Ruin Island! That sounds pretty cool! * Louie: Their civilization is far more advanced than ours, their power far beyond our imagination. And with Gray Raven from Ruin Island aside, Nidhogg may very well be connected with them. * Louie: But for now they haven't allied. I think, if we show our sincerity, they may lend us the Omniray, or at least, not let Nidhogg have it. * Nameless Knight: Captain! A cloud cruiser was telling us by semaphore that the supply port is under embargo so we cannot dock. * I: If we cannot get provisioned here, will we manage to get to the next supply port? * Louie: The current is on our side. Cut the engine power to the lowest. It will be a little slower, but we'll make it to Lilith. * Nameless Knight: Aye, Captain. * Louie: Also, tell the lookout to keep his eyes on the north for any incoming ships. It is highly possible Nidhogg will send ships to deter us. * I: Aye, aye. Off I go then. Kimi - Apple Apparel Group Do you want to be an excellent designer? Welcome to the Apple Federation Apparel Group. Expand to read the script. * (At an inn near Jinchuan Harbor, a courtyard is cleared out for the guests from Apple Federation. Kimi is preparing documents for her visitation.) * I: Lady Kimi, the ship has arrived at the harbor. King Xi sends the message that we should get ready for the boarding. * Kimi: Very well. These materials can be boxed now. * I: I can't believe we are actually going to Ruin Island! I always thought it's a country existing only in the legend... * Kimi: as far as I know, Ruin has not established any diplomatic relations with any country. Not a single Ruin citizen was found outside Ruin Island. The only exception is Gray Raven. * I: Gray Raven? The Demon Doctor who provides potions for Nidhogg? * Kimi: Correct. He used many technologies during the escape and none of them are from the systems I knew. Ruin is the only possibility. * I: I always thought he was from the Apple Federation? * Kimi: I came to suspect this after he captured me. after close investigation, his background in the Apple Federation was as clean as a blank sheet. It's too perfect to be true. * Kimi: My guess is that he's a 'traitor' of Ruin Island, one who may have even been a social elite. * I: But to confirm that, we can only find the answer from Ruin's authority. * Kimi: Besides, I'm worried that, considering the distance, what we knew may very well be false. I couldn't even tell if Gray Raven's betrayal is an 'accident' or not. * I: Don't trouble yourself too much. There have been no conflicts between Ruin Island and the mainland for so many years. They have no reason to be hostile. * Kimi: Anyways, don't take this journey too easy. Open your eyes and prepare for the worst. * I: Understood, I'll remain vigilant. Orlando - Federal Land Force Will you join us in the army and protect the peace of the continent? Expand to read the script. * (In the office of a command post along the Apple border, Orlando, in front of a huge wall-mounted screen, is pondering over a line of code when I knock the door.) * I: Commander! * Orlando: You're here. I was told that you are an experienced gamer? * I: ...Huh? Oh, uh... I only play during breaks! I would never let it get in the way of training or a mission! * Orlando: Relax, you're not in any trouble. Our next mission is very special and I need an adaptive wingman. * I: A special mission? Are we talking about an investigation in-game? * Orlando: Something like that. I heard about a precious secret of Ruin called 'Omniray'. This amazing thing exists in both real and virtual world. * Orlando: Diplomat Kimi thinks it's better to approach it officially. A little investigation will better the negotiation. But be ready, what you'll see maybe beyond your recognition. * (The next moment, the world changes completely. Everything gradually turns transparent and I see Orlando's name above his head. I guess I have one too.) * ? ? ?: Login completed. Now accessing program... * I: Wow, holographic technology! Who's talking? * Orlando: The 'administrator' of this world, maybe. Don't worry, we are all good-behaving citizens here. Just follow its instructions and we'll see it. * (A virtual questionnaire pops out before us. There are psychological and design questions. When I hurriedly finish it, I find Orlando has been waiting for a while.) * Manager: Evaluating... Visitors accepted. Logging into Server 370... * I: Is this... Hyper Square? This place is literally a heaven for gamers! I've only heard other players mentioned it before... I never thought it was real! * Orlando: Don't take it lightly. It's still virtual world and we've only been granted temporary access to it. * Manager: Warning, unidentified intrusion detected. Security level increased; please be cautious. * I: No way. How are we exposed so quickly... * Orlando: It's someone else breaking in. * (Not far away, with an instant of space distortion, someone enveloped in red light suddenly appears. The light seems to be announcing the danger.) * Orlando: Secret infiltration is not an option now. Get ready for battle. * I: Yes, Commander! Bai Yongxi - East Cloud Noble The great chance came. Cloud is in need of talents. Expand to read the script. * I: Master, a total of seven treasure ships and forty-two warships have launched from Jinchuan Harbor, and four supply ships from the north and south are en route. * Bai Yongxi: Understood. You've done well; we'll be boarding the flagship soon. * I: Yes! * (The once prosperous trade in Jinchuan Harbor is gone. What's left in the harbor are only neatly-arranged warships of Clan Bai.) * I: Jinchuan Harbor is under martial law now, and our cruisers will alert any passing ship. Rest assured, Master. * I: But... I heard Ruin Island has never once communicated with the mainland, and there are no ship routes between them. Will we truly be able to arrive there safely? * Bai Yongxi: According to the information leaked from Ruin Island, we have already made out its approximate location, but a more specific route still needs to be explored underway. * I: Why can't we go through official diplomatic channels? * Bai Yongxi: Every nation seeks the Omniray, but the Cloud Empire has a dire need of it. If we go through official channels, there is a good chance another nation gets ahead of us. * Bai Yongxi: If we get a head start on, the situation will be completely different. Besides, even if we fail, we can still go the official channel by Kimi based on our agreement with Apple. * I: The Omniray...what is it? * Bai Yongxi: Our current intel shows it is the core of Ruin Island's cutting-edge technology. It will greatly benefit a country's technology and overall power. * I: It sounds insanely powerful... but can we really acquire something like that so easily? * Bai Yongxi: We may have to make some deal with the authority of Ruin Island, but we have to arrive there first. * I: Master...do you mean we may encounter some obstacles? * Bai Yongxi: It would be terrific if we could acquire the Omniray without bloodshed, but Zhu Yuxian will surely not let that happen so easily. * I: I understand, Master. I will remain vigilant. Nidhogg - League Till You’re going to join Tyre Coalition? Expand to read the script. *(In an outpost of North ice-free port, many computers are installed. The screens display various places, from primitive forest to common cities and mechanized squares.) * I: The person on this screen seems awfully familiar...is this Shade? * Nidhogg: Focus on your own mission. Don't mind him. * Ozeca: This is the real-world projection of server Berta, the intangible Al. We speculate it's the real controller of the Omniray, the whole Ruin Island even. * Nidhogg: It could be a powerfull ally or a key to failure. Strenght always comes with danger. * Ozeca: Now, we have a situation: We leaked the information of Ruin Island to assist King Zhu to lure King Xi, but this also gets Nameless Chivalric Order involved. * Ozeca: They not only want to take Omniray for themselves, but also form an alliance with Berta. * I: Is my mission to alienate them? * Ozeca: You can only alienate trusted friends, but Berta is no human. It has no such emotion. It only calculates and chooses the optimal option. * I: Then what is my mission? * Nidhogg: To wipe out all the requirements of the other options. * Ozeca: Berta's thinking pattern differs from ours. Out attempts to communicate were all failed. Louie knows nothing about Berta or he would not go to find the Omniray so rashly. * Ozeca: But we cannot rule out the possible results of his actions. The best solution is to prevent them from contact, eradicating the uncertaunty. * Ozeca: The Pigeon Kingdom currently stands against us, so it's possible Louie has gained their support to depart from Post Eprido to Ruin Island. * Ozeca: Our scouts in Cloud and Lilith will keep you posted about the Nameless Order's movements. Stop them before they enter Pigeon's waters so they will be stranded with no help. * Nidhogg: The ideal place would be the Eternal Sea. You haven't got much time. * I: Yes, sir! I'll see to it! Reid - Mercury Group Mercury Group welcomes powerful stylists. Expand to read the script. *(It's early morning in Welton. In a skyscraper which clouds slowly drift by, I, wearing my headset, am receiving messages from Cloud in the distant.) * I: Mr. Reid, there seems to be no news from King Zhu. We'll get in touch after they reach Ruin Island. * I: No news from Shade, either. * Reid: Put that away for now. This is our interim councilor Gray Raven. Get his requirements taken care of. * I: Greetings, Mr. Gray Raven. May I ask... * Gray Raven: Heh, I'm just here for the show! At least four parties are coveting that flashing bulb. Human's thinking mode is really interesting. * I: So many people are all after that thing? * Reid: The Omniray isn't simply 'a' thing. As a matter of fact, it can shift into millions of things an any time. * I: How incredible... What on earth is it? * Gray Raven: I've already used the metaphor for too many times, and honestly, I don't feel like repeating it. * Reid: I find it quite interesting though. Suppose you have a dress, I have a dress, then we exchange, and we still have one dress each. * Reid: But if you have a design, I have a design, after an exchange, we will understand two designs. * Gray Raven: A businessman is always obsessed with what proliferates. * I: Are you suggesting that everyone can 'possess' the Omniray? * Reid: Of course not. You have to 'know' it first and that's why we are here. * I: So we're responsible for providing King Zhu with technological support once he gets to the Omniray, yes? * Gray Raven: No, you're responsible for that. I'm just an interim councilor. * Reid: But don't you have any interest in it? You don't look like that kind of person. * Gray Raven: It's nothing more than a program. I find the human soul to be much more entertaining... Shade - Invisible Blade Invisible. Silent. Elusive. Join the Invisible Blade. Expand to read the script. *(The vast plaza sheerly built of light is filled with strange data, reminding us it's not a real world here.) *(Shade seems to have used a special technique to put a map of this area in my vision. In it, I can see every road, every hidden passage and flashing teleports.) * I: Who are those in white robes? The Nameless Order? * Shade: Just some shadows. * I: Captain, can I attack them here? Will it have any effect on the real world? * Shade: That has nothing to do with the mission. * I: Alright, it's invalid... It seems to be some projections only. If only we knew where it comes from, we could trace it back... * Shade: You think too much. Focus. *(Shade takes me across many teleports and every one of them reminds me of somewhere in Miraland. As people around get fewer, we seem to approach the boundary of the 'map'.) * I: This place is like an unfinished area of a game's map. Most of these structures are only half-completed. * Shade: These unfinished areas are vulnerable to invasion. *(Countless dots of light slowly gather in the void then form a part of the earth or a building. The world is growing.) * I: Heads up, it seems...there are no further paths up ahead. * Shade: Everything here is virtual. Don't let your eyes deceive you. * I: No... Are we gonna-- *(Without a word, Shade grabs me by the collar and jumps down. In the darkness, I vaguely see a bullet from his gun shatter some sort of barrier.) *(The next moment, we are in a new world. No, 'Space' would be a better word for it.) * I: Virtual space?! If it weren't for this red light we're emitting, I would think we were in that new VR game...Someone's coming! *(We notice a group of people not far away. Their leader is a man in a suit who looks just like that Apple commander.) * Shade: Prepare for battle. * I: Yes, sir! Zhu Yuxian - Phoenix's Feather Ills difficult to break through. Can you help me? Expand to read the script. *(On the supply ship sailing out from the north Cloud harbor, all the crew has been replaced by the men of Zhu Yuxian.) * I: Me: The ship is running normally, your highness. We should arrive in Jinchuan Harbor in halp a day's time. * Zhu Yuxian: Hmm... But you must change your manner of address, it is not wise to call me 'your highness' when we are aboard the flagship of Bai Yongxi. * I: My apologies... Mr. Zhan, I still don't fully understand. Why would King Xi lead such a large fleet loaded with so much treasure to an isolated island? * Zhu Yuxian: He is after the Omniray, whose value is priceless. It's so powerful that it could greatly chance the Cloud Empire's situation. * I: If it can be used to revitalize the Cloud Empire, why not just let King Xi take it? * Zhu Yuxian: I never said we would take it from him. Besides, do you think Omniray is something that you can take away? * I: I... I have no idea what it could be. * Zhu Yuxian: It's more than enlightenment instead of an item, so even the people of Ruin Island cannot hide it. If Bai Yongxi can have it, then I will be also to gain a share. * Zhu Yuxian: What's more amazing is that it only chooses the strongest. Those who are unworthy could not take a mote away from it even it's right in front of them. * I: I see... But since you've known about Ruin Island for so long, why didn't you make a move earlier yourself? * Zhu Yuxian: Building up a fleet fit for a long voyage and set sail from the harbor under Bai Yongxi's control is just way too troublesome. It'll be much easier to go there on his own ship. * I: I see. Even if he knew that we intendedly fed the news to him, he just cannot turn a blind eye to the Omniray. That's really an offer he cannot refuse. * Zhu Yuxian: You got some wit in you. Now get prepared. The real show will begin after we board the flagship. Season 3 Introduction Expand to read the script. * (In a hidden corner of the bustling city, a shadowy trade is underway. Under the cover of night, a pursuit turns into a confrontation in the narrow alley.) * Orlando: You've been running around aimlessly for long enough. Think about it. Why not rest for a bit before telling me where you hid it? * Shade: You're after the wrong person, Commander. * (It's just a blink of surprise, but long enough for Shade to vanish after a wall. Orlando hesitates for a second and decides not to chase up. He opens the communicator. * Orlando: Kimi, what's the situation on your end? * Kimi: I lost track of him. But this place feels very familiar, like... I was here when I was a child. * Orlando: Give me your position. I'll be right there. * (The screen beside Kimi suddenly snows. She hides the communicator behind her body and watches Reid's image alertly on the screen.) * Reid: If I were you, I wouldn't be going out this late at night. Instead I would be home, doing things fit for a lady your age. * Kimi: It seems that I accidentally find your real trade position. What a coincident. * Reid: You mistake me. I'm not here, that's why I would talk to you like this. * Kimi: Oh, really? Pity I don't believe anything you say. (Loudly) I'm at the former side of the Rosset Research Facility! * (Only the sound of static can be heard from the communicator.) * Reid: Ah, bad luck. It seems that the signal is out. * Kimi: You can even intercept the federal army's communication. You really are working together with that strange doctor. * Reid: Who are you talking about? Do I know him? * (A voice crackles through the communicator) * Louie: ...ambush...destroy... * Orlando: ...wait...coming...soon... * Reid: It seems that the little accident cannot stop people from contacting you... * Kimi: Quit playing the fool to stall for time! You'll never get your hands on Reagent No.7! * Kimi: The shipments going north will be intercepted by Louie. By then, Nidhogg will be a tiger with no claws. * Reid: Intercept? Heheheheh... How naive. * (After a wave of snow, the screen turns dark completely. Kimi leaves a marking on the wall, and with blurry memory, she walks into the deadly silent research facility...) * (In the warm forest, each tree stands as a solemn sentinel for the elves.) * (On the frozen earth, the knights in white robes are fighting against the black tides of enemies.) * (War is like a formless machine. It stirs constantly, making every person, big or small, a cog in its wicked machinations.) * (The dark haze has yet to vanish, and the dawn has yet to come.) Louie - Nameless Order You will have to forget your name forever once you choose this path. Are you prepared? My comrades. Expand to read the script. * (North city, Mordosa.) * (A saxophone croons out a low tune accompanied by a singer's voice. An ethereal atmosphere lingers in the bar.) * (Louie sips his butterbeer under a dim light, his silver hair shining gently.) * I: Chief, you want to see me. Is it about the destination of this trip? * Louie: Yes. And I've not been here for a long time. Just to check out if the beer is as terrible as before. * I: Is it, sir? * Louie: Cough...worse. * Louie: The last time I drank here was two years ago. Who knows when I'll come back the next time... * Louie: What would you like to drink? It's on me. * I: My apologies, Chief, but I don't drink. If you'd like, we can come back here once our mission is complete, sir. * Louie: Very well. Let's get to business. * I: Yes. * Louie: Our objective this time is to intercept and destroy the League Tyr's incoming supply of Reagent... * I: Understood, Chief! * Louie: ...You're not going to ask why we're destroying the shipment? * I: Why are we destroying the shipment, sir? * Louie: A long story... I'll give you a short version. * I: I'm all ears, Chief! * Louie: This compound, Reagent No.7, is capable of suppressing the pain brought by the Curse of Blood. * I: Huh? Doesn't that mean it completely nullifies the curse, then? * Louie: No, it is only capable of suppressing the pain from the curse's backlash. When used, it also results in many other unknown side effects. It is literally poison. * (After saying this, Louie goes silent before taking another sip of his beer.) * Louie: This mission is very important, and very dangerous. Destroying this shipment will even the playing field. Nidhogg may be able to withstand the curse's pain, but his troops can't. * Louie: Which means they'll go to any lengths to defend it. * I: I won't disappoint you, sir! * Louie: (Pats shoulder) Good luck, young one. Kimi - Apple Apparel Group Want to be an excellent designer? Welcome to the Apple Apparel Group. Expand to read the script. * (In a car en route to Rosset City) * (Although Joe Brownie explained some of it to me, seeing the lady's grim expression in the rearview mirror puts me ill at ease all the same.) * Joe: My lady, our detachment has arrived at Rosset City. The shipment will be destroyed on the day of trade. * Kimi: Good. What about the other thing? * Joe: The other thing. I'm considering to give it to him. He is outstanding in all the candidates. The best choice for this mission. * (Kimi's gaze follows his words. She crosses her arms, giving her an even colder expression.) * Kimi: How much do you know about what happened to my mother that year? * I: What happened that year, I believe, is much more than what meets the eye. Lady Crescent contracting an unknown disease must be an intentional homicide. * I: As for who is behind the crime... I still have much to investigate. * Kimi: Hmm. Very good. * I: My lady, do you have any requests from our investigation? * Kimi: This is a years-old matter, so asking for quick answers is unreasonable. I only hope the investigation yields some potential leads, lest it all be in vain. * I: Yes, I understand. * Kimi: You will be rewarded handsomely for your work. I leave it in your hands. * I: Understood. I will do anything you ask of me. Orlando - Federal Land Force Will you join our army to protect the peace of Miraland! Expand to read the script. * (In the skies above the border city, Rosset.) * (Propellers scream overhead. Orlando holds a telescope in his hand, looking at an undisclosed corner of the land below.) * Orlando: Time is running out. * I: Any orders, sir? * Orlando: Take a look. * (Orlando hands me a scope. I look down through the glasses at Rosset City.) * (An intricate but orderly network of roads unfolds before my eyes.) * Orlando: Rosset is a transportation hub of international railways. It receives a massive number of passengers daily. * Orlando: In the telescope, it seems that the city has no secrets and shows everything it has. * Orlando: But, remember this, when darkness crowds into this city, it leaves no trace like fish swims into the ocean. * I: Understood. I'll keep that in mind. * Orlando: Their men are here. They should be taking the stock tonight. * I: Then we'll be moving out tonight, correct? * Orlando: Yes. Our airship will be touching down in Rosset soon. Your mission is to go to the underground warehouse to find ou [sic] the route of the reagent's transportation. * Orlando: You have already known the importance of Reagent No.7. They'll be guarding it to death, so stay vigilent. * I: Understood, Commander! * Orlando: Do not, under any circumstances, allow yourself to be discovered. Exercise extreme caution! * I: Yes, sir! Chloris - Pigeon Forest Will you accept the blessing of the wind and fight alongside me? Expand to read the script. * (A ray of sunlight cuts through the fog, scattering across the grass below. The trees and the grass are an immaculate shade of green, like a skillful painting.) * I: Wow! So this is Pigeon Forest? * Elf Guard: Yes, this is Pigeon Forest. * I: It's like the realm of the immortals. It's beautiful... * (But then, my fists unconsciously clench at the thought of Pigeon Forest is under threat.) * (Between thoughts, my gaze unwittingly finds Chloris playing the harp beneath a tree. His face is calm as ever, but there are slight pauses in his song.) * Elf Guard: Right now, Pigeon Forest is being threatened by a terrible force. We call you here because we want you to help us fight the invaders! * I: Got it! * Elf Guard: Elvenkind has always kept its distance from the outside world, but today... We invite you to ally with us, as you have our ultimate trust. * Elf Guard: We are in need of your strength. Will you stand by the elves in their time of need? * I: I will! * I: Gray Raven has begun his assault. No matter what, I'll give my all to protect Pigeon Forest! * (As soon as the words come out of my mouth, the harp suddenly stops.) * Chloris: We are in your debt. * I: Don't... Don't say it! This is what I should do! Nidhogg - League Tyr Do you want to join League Tyr? Expand to read the script. * (When Ozeca takes me to the office. The colonel is sitting before the window. He seems to be looking down at the city, but his mind is obviously thinking of something else.) * Ozeca: Colonel, Reid's men set out yesterday and are estimated to arrive at Rosset Ctiy tomorrow night. The other parties who are coveting the reagent are taking action too. * Nidhogg: Hmm. * Ozeca: This is the captain of our team tonight. * (Nidhogg turns slightly, sizing me up silently.) * I: Greetings, Colonel! * I: My mission is to safeguard the reagent, the cure to the curse of blood, correct? I promise I won't let anyone near it, sir! * Nidhogg: The real cure is what can free people's hearts from the chains of the curse. * Nidhogg: For now, it's an irreplaceable choice. * I: Yes, Colonel * I: I...I will protect it with my life, sir! * Ozeca: No, we have anticipated that the reagent will attract many enemies. So your task is to destroy them! * I: Yes, sir! * Ozeca: Show no mercy! As pretentious as they are, they will surely fall into our trap. If they wish to bite and not let go, we will make them taste true suffering! * I: Leave it to me, Colonel! Reid - Mercury Group Mercury Group welcomes powerful stylists. Expand to read the script. * (Mercury Group, Rosset Branch) * Secretary: Just as the report says, the enemy appears to have taken the bait we left for them. * Reid: How many parties are involved out there? * Secretary: Chloris is being kept at Pigeon Forest by Gray Raven and has no time to notice Rosset. Everyone else should be heading to Rosset to destroy the shipment. * Reid: Which mean, [sic] Kimi will come. * Secretary: Yes, she is not only backing up Louie but trying to infiltrate into Rosset Group. * Secretary: Considering the past between Kimi and Rosset Group, it's probably related to her mother's death. * Secretary: Sir, should we... * Reid: Lady Crescent... I'm very interested too, but this time, we don't take any action. * Reid: Put the main force in the underground warehouse. Even if I cannot see with my own eyes, it would be pleasant to imagine her trapped. * Secretary: So give this mission to the man you selected? He should be a perfect fit for the job. * Reid: Is he here? * Secretary: (Raise voice) Come in! * (Hearing the secretary's voice, I push the doors open. A sharp gaze greets me.) * I: It's an honor to finally meet you, sir! * Reid: Hello, have a seat. * (I sit down. Although I'm a little afraid to match his gaze, I gather my courage and face him to show my determination.) * I: The secretary has told me to get prepared long ago. I'm ready to strike at any time! * Reid: Good. I need someone to go to the underground warehouse to retrieve a batch of reagents. * Reid: This reagent is very important and it's believed that many people coveting it. Do you think you can handle them? * I: I will complete my mission no matter what! Shade - Invisible Blade Invisible. Silent, Elusive. Join the Invisible Blade. Expand to read the script. * (In an empty warehouse of League Tyr) * 'Boom--' * (The instant I step into the warehouse, the roar of gunpowder explosions shakes the air, its heavy scent stifling my breathing.) * (A hundred thoughts flash through my mind. Although I'm physically unharmed, my first instinct is to escape.) * I: Cough, cough... * (Raising my eyes, a thin but agile figure catches my attention.) * (I don't know how long he has been here, but the explosion doesn't seem to have fazed him in the least like it's negligible music.) * (I stay where I am, not daring to move an inch.) * I: G... Greetings, Chief! * Shade: Come here. * I: Yes, sir! * (I reply loudly, but my eyes keep scanning the surroundings as I approach cautiously.) * (I slowly and safely walk to his side before letting out a sigh of relief.) * I: Chief, was this trap-testing experiment? Does my assignment have something to do with this? * Shade: You are in charge of monitoring Reid. He will be arriving in Rosset tomorrow. * I: Yes, sir! * I: If they are engaging at Rosset and my monitoring target is in danger, should I intervene? * Shade: Yes. * I: Understood! Is the layout here changed according to the underground warehouse? * Shade: Yes. Familiarize yourself with it. * I: And... Are there any more explosives in here? * Shade: No. Return to your position and stay alert. * I: Yes, sir! Gray Raven - Clinic No.6 Are you going to accept my makeover? You can gain my unprecedented strength. Expand to read the script. * (Clinic No.6) * Peachy: I've waited for you for so long! * I: Sorry, got delayed on the road... * Peachy: Don't worry, I have prepared everything. The injection will be done very soon. * I: Wait, what? What's inside the syringe? * Peachy: Why, it's the thing that makes you immune to the curse of blood, of course! * I: Okay... I'm ready! * Peachy: Very good! Now close your eyes, it'll all be over very soon. I'll take you to see the doctor once we're all done here. * (As soon as the reagent enters my body, I see countless stars and begin to feel dizzy.) * (Sitting in my wheelchair, I begin to feel the wheels moving. I open my eyes, and realize I've already been pushed to the doctor's work table.) * Peachy: His body is amazing, doctor! Aside from some dizziness, his body is exhibiting no other abnormal reactions to the injection. * Gray Raven: Hoho? My, what an interesting specimen, indeed... * Gray Raven: A pity I have more urgent matters that need attending to... * I: Wh...What do you need me to do? I'll do anything! * Gray Raven: My my, making promises just like that? * I: Of course. I'm willing to do anything you ask of me, doctor. * Gray Raven: Hahaha! Your enthusiasm really gets my blood going! * Gray Raven: Very well then, how about a trip to Pigeon Forest? Just the thought of seeing those adorable, pointy-eared elves underneath my knife gets me even more excited. * I: Then what should I do for now? * Gray Raven: Prepare! Prepare for lots of action! Hahahaha, I can hardly wait for this outing! Category:Dawn Front